Verlobungsring
by Luisee
Summary: Prusia quería jugarle una broma a Austria pero nada le salió como ella quería. *AudyBeilschmidt es para ti/ Austria X Nyo Prusia*


**Summary**: Prusia quería jugarle una broma a Austria pero nada la salió como ella quería. * AudyBeilschmidt es para ti/ Austria X Nyo Prusia*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: AustriaX Nyo! Prusia/ Roderich X Julchen.

**N/A**: Dedicado a Audy-Chan :3333 y está muy cortito. Hace rato estaba triste, ahora estoy muy feliz, de nuevo… creo que soy bipolar.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* Verlobungsring ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

—Este anillo me lo regaló mi esposo —decía una mujer mayor a la nación austriaca— Es una muestra de su amor y de su buen gusto —le presumió al resto de los presentes en esa fiesta de aristócratas.

—Pues éste anillo me lo dio mi marido, hecho por los mejores diseñadores del mundo —y la otra mujer, una no tan vieja, comentó.

Luego todas las miradas se posaron en Roderich, él no tenía ningún anillo, sólo miró a un lado y disimuló.

…

Los dedos de Edelstien se movían con gracia sobre las teclas del piano, él estaba expresando toda su furia, esas mujeres le habían hecho pasar una gran vergüenza.

—Señor Austria, por favor, tranquilizase —le dijo Elizabeta, mirando como el austriaco empezaba a perder el control sobre la fuerza con la que tocaba, pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado, y eso era mucho decir.

—No puedo, Hungría —y la música seguía sonando elegantemente.

…

Mientras tanto en Alemania, una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos magníficos con brillos de color rojo se preparaba para hacer una magistral broma a su señorito favorito.

—Esta vez, señorito podrido, no podrás conmigo —y luego observó el vestido de novia que estaba en la caja sobre su cama— Kesesesesese~

—¿Pasa algo, Schwester? —preguntó Ludwig asomando la cabeza en la habitación de su hermana, una risa suya significaba que iba a ver problemas— ¿Schwester?

—N-Nada, West, no pasa nada —respondió Julchen nerviosa, no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de sus planes. El muchacho la miró bien y luego se retiró, haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara.

Ya que se vio sola, Julchen tomó la caja, y una mochila, se rió e imaginó la cara de Roderich cuando ella llegara, se iba a enojar mucho y ella iba a poder disfrutar de esa cara de aristócrata afeminado, se sonrojó al pensar en Austria.

…

La puerta de la casa de Austria se abrió de una patada, el grito de Prusia no tardó en dejarse oír, era muy feliz al saber que pronto ese tonto de Edelstein se enojaría.

—Kesesesesese~ señorito podrido —llamó— Estoy aquí —como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada, nadie notó que ella había llegado. La única que notaba su presencia era Hungría pero ese día no se encontraba en casa.

Julchen buscó a su víctima y lo encontró en el lugar más pensado, el lugar donde Roderich tocaba el piano, ella sonrió de lado y se acercó pero antes sacó algo de su mochila.

—Para ti —dijo la chica, extendiendo a Austria un gran ramo de rosas, él sólo le dirigió una mirada— Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no nos casamos? —luego ella se acomodó sobre el piano, sentándose— Yo sería el hombre, porque en este mundo no hay nación más marica que tú, no podrás ser el esposo… traje todo hasta… tu vestido —le señaló la caja.

Por dentro Julchen reía a carcajadas. En cualquier momento él iba a explotar de furia.

—¿Tienes el anillo de compromiso? —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero asintió, había pasado mucho tiempo buscando un anillo que fuera muy femenino para hacer mejor su broma— Entonces dámelo.

—¿C-Como? —se quedó perpleja. Roderich no parecía molesto.

—Déjame ver el anillo —Julchen parpadeó pero de su bolsillo sacó el objeto que le era pedido, el muchacho examinó la pieza de joyería, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era de muy buen gusto— Lo aceptó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —los ojos rojos de la germana estaba muy abiertos.

—Significa que acepto casarme contigo pero dame el anillo —pero la chica no dijo más, su boca se abrió y se preguntó si estaba soñando, él se levantó y le dio otra mirada al anillo— Pero no usaré ese vestido, le diré a Hungría que planee la boda.

—Nein, pero… tú… te-tenías… que… eehh —se quedó en blanco, su broma se había arruinado.

—¡Ah! Y por cierto, Prusia, Ich liebe dich —lo dijo como si dijera otra cosa. Estaba feliz de que ahora podría presumir, entre la sociedad, que tenía un maravilloso anillo.

—¿W-W-Was? —sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ese señorito era más listo de lo que parecía. Porque al ganar esa argolla había ganado algo más valioso, una prometida, que por cierto era la mujer que amaba desde siempre.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* Ende ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**N/A**: Raro ._. pero hecho con mucho amor ^_^U espero que les haya gustado, me dejan un lindo comentario?


End file.
